


Girls Night

by Wolfgirl_01



Series: Voltron Oneshots (Keith-centric) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Demiboy Lance, Demiflux demiboy Lance, Gen, Genderfluid Keith (Voltron), Genders are so confusing, Lance is a bit of an ass at the beginning, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Trans Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl_01/pseuds/Wolfgirl_01
Summary: Keith has some bad days and Shiro buys a cheerup present. But what happens when Lance finds Keith in a skirt. There will be a Sleepover





	Girls Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy, and if I present any Gender identity wrong please tell me and I will change it immediately.

Keith had known that days like these would come, she knew they would, but she had hoped the wouldn't, not up here in space with three people and two aliens she didn't know. She was scared of how they would react, would they see or treat her differently, would they think she was discusting or a freak like so many of her forster parents had thought. She remembered so vividly how they had thrown her out or returned her to the orphanage because of this. She had been so happy when she could dress however she wanted, in the Garrison she could do this whenever she was with Shiro and Adam who had accapted her how she was, and in the dessert no one was there to see how she dressed. She haddn't thought it would be worse to hide it again, but the feeling in her gut told her otherwise, she wanted to wear a skirt and paint her nails so badly but she just couldn't, not with everyone up here, so she went on with her day, ignored the feeling in her gut and didn't say anything when they used the wrong pronouns.  
Shiro realised what was happening as soon as he saw Keith that morning and always used her name instead of pronouns. When the day was finally over and they had some free time Shiro followed Keith to her room.  
Hey ,Keith, can i come in?  
Sure. Keith and Shiro entered her room and sat down on her bed.  
Keith, what do you think about telling them.  
NO!!!!  
Keith please, i can't see you hurting anymore and hiding it is not helping you.  
But what if the think im a freak or pervert what if they kick me out because of it.  
Keith, i can't tell you how they will react but they didn't react badly when Pidge told them they where nonbinary.  
But thats different everyone will think i'm a creep because men are not supposed to wear skirts.  
Keith thats not true and you are not a man you are a girl, please at least think about it, you don't have to tell them today, okay?  
Keith didn't answer and Shiro left, hoping Keith would think about it.  
Two weeks passed and they came along another space Mall and were allowed to spend the day there. Keith didn't want to come, she said she wanted to train, but thats only what she told the others. In reality she sat in her bed crying, she wanted to express herself again, just like she could with Shiro and Adam, but she couldn't, the anxiety of telling the others holding her back. Normally she was strong and would cry only rarly but she had reached her breacking point in the last few days, these days just wouldn't stop and dysphoria crawled under her skin.  
Shiro came back before the others having only bought a few thinghs. As soon as he was back in the castle he made his way to the training room looking for Keith but she wasn't there so he continued looking. He arraived at Keiths room and nocked, Keith are you in there. He heard a sniffel, Keith whats wrong, are you alright?  
Yes I am, don't worry.  
You know when you say that I only worry more, right.Keith please open the door.  
Slowly the door opened, Shiro entered and closed the door behind him. On the bed sat Keith eyes rimmed red.  
Oh my god, Keith are you okay, whats wrong? Shiro made his way to the bed and sat beside her.  
I hate this, why does my gender have to be so complicated why can't I just be a man.  
Oh Keith, no, you are you and you are perfect the way you are. Look I boughed you something, he held a bag out to Keith.  
As Keith opened the bag her eyes lit up, she pulled a red skirt out of the bag together weith a flanel shirt and black thights, plus a long hoody and a beani. She huged Shiro and started crying again. Thank you so much Shiro, but where am i supposed to wear this?  
You can wear it everywhere you want to but if you don't want the others to know you can always wear it in your or my room. How about you try it on?  
Yesssssssssss!!!!! Keith immediatly ran to the bathroom and changed.  
You look really good Keith, the skirt suits you.  
So the days went on, occasionly Keith would go to Shiros room put the skirt on and they would just sit around and talk about everything and nothing, mostly about both their boyfriends. Keith was happier like this, he still didn't wear his skirt outside his or Shiros room and did't tell the others either. But all good things would end some time, on one of their free days where there was no mission Keith sat in her room wearing her skirt and flanel shirt and beani and reading a book. Suddnly the door bursted open, even though Keith thought she had looked it, and Lance entered he was about to say something when he saw Keith sitting on the bed in a skirt.  
What the fuck are you wearing, are you some kind of pervert? Oh my God, did you steal this from Allura, thats really creepy.  
WTF, ewwww, why would i do that, that would be so creepy.  
How would i know that, whatever you are comming with me.  
Wait Lance, no. Listen to me, it's not what you think. But Lance didn't listen anymore, he was already draging Keith to the lounge with a strenge Keith didn't know he had. Lance opend the door.  
Guys, Keith is a pervert, i just found him in his room in one of Alluras skirts.  
What the hell, Keith, why would you do that. The others, asaid Shiro and Allura asked.  
Thats not one of my skirts. Allura said.  
WHATTTTT?????! Everyone looked suprised.  
Of course it's not, it's Keiths I bought it for her. Shiro said.  
-Her-. Pidge questioned  
Keith you want to tell them, or should i do it? Shiro questioned.  
Fineeee, I'll do it. Ok...so....I'm genderfluid. Keith said her voice shaking from all the anxiety, she was so scared of their reaction, would thy kick her out?  
OMG, really, finally a fellow nonbinary pall, Pidge yelled and threw herself at Keith, who for the first time hugged her back.  
Thank you for telling us. Hunk said, smiling one of his brightes smiles.  
I'm so proud. Shiro went over to Keith and hugged her too.  
Wait, wait, whats that what does that mean? Lance looked confused and Allura and Coran asked too.  
Well it means that my gender is fluid, like, sometimes I am a boy sometimes I'm a girl sometimes I'm both or neither. It changes from one day to another and sometimes I'm one gender for weeks or months. Keith explained.  
Okay, I think I understand it. Me too. Coran and Allura said.  
I still don't get it. Lance said.  
Okay, well imagin it like a big river that goes in a circle ore a round pond and there are some ports along the land each representing a gender and I'm in a boat floating along the river and sometimes staying at one port for a while before moving to the next. Sometimes i can get from one port to the next in a few hours or a night and sometimes i move slowly from one port to the other and swimm in the water for quit a time and in that time I feel like whatever on the whole gender spectrum. Keith explained.  
Ohhhh, okay, i think now i understand it. Lance said in a cheerful voices, thank you for explaining this to me.  
No problem. Keith said smiling, she had finaly found people who accaptet her, she had finaly found a family.  
So whos up for girl/nonbinary night? Pidge yelled, and Keiths face lit up.  
We can really do this? Like a real girls night? Keith asked.  
Yes and we will sleep in the lounge, Allura laughs.  
All boys out, Pidge yelled.  
Hunk, Lance, Shiro and Coran all left and went to their respective rooms. Allura and Keith went to the kitchen while Pidge carried all the pillows and blankets to the lounge, she finished building a pillow fort when Allura and Keith came back with snacks. They sat toghether on the couch braiding each others hair and talking. Keith was happy she always wanted to do stuff like this and here she could, finally she felt like she was home. They talked a long time when Pidge suddenly asked, so how did Shiro figure out you where genderfluid?  
Oh, that was a funny experience, i was standing infront of the toilets at the Garrison, i had one of my Agender days and was thinking, how cool it would be to have gender nutral bathroom, appereantly i was thinking out loud and Shiro was just passing by and heard me. So he came to me like, that be really cool, omg Keith. That was the moment when he realized it was me and then he suddenly grabed my hand and took me to his and Adams room. I was so scared because so many of my forster homes threw me out because of the fact that i was genderfluid, Shiro of cours didn't know this. So he opend the door and yelled, Adam our child comes after you they are nonbinary too, thats what he said, our child. He was so excited and i didn't even know Adam was a Demiboy until then, so i was suprised and scared at the same time. Then Adam came in, shirtless picking me up and yelling, I raised them good, i must be a good demidad. After that we sat down and i told them how i was genderfluid and gay and again they yelled, we raised a gay child we must be gods, wait demigods. They were so happy and i was to, having finaly found people who understood me.  
Keith ended the story and they couldn't stop laughing.  
So what do we do about pronouns, should we ask every morning, or do you wanna make pronoun bracelets? Pidge asked face red like a tomato from all the laughing.  
I'm for pronoun bracelets, i like the idea and you don't have to ask everyday. I still remamber how Matt always asked me what pronouns everyday after he found out. He would always ask and always use the corect pronouns and if talking outside of our circle always just use my name on non male days. Keith smiled.  
Waaaaaaaaaaaaaait, don't tell me you are the person Matt always talked about, he would switch pronouns so often we always thought it was a different person but he always said it was just one. OMG, are you toghether, Keith turned even redder than before and tried to hide her smile, OMG you are, you're in love with my brother, this is awsome you're like my brother now.

After the Sleepover Keith had three new bracelets eachhaving different pronouns and more blackmailing material on Matt than they could ever imagine. A few weeks went by and one evening it knocked on Keiths door. Hey, Keith are you there? Lance voice sounded through the door, somehow insecure.  
Yeah, come in? Keith asked.  
I need your help, please.  
Okay. Keith sat up straight ( straaaaaight no way, he sat up gay )  
Sooooooo, after you came out to us, i've been thinking a lot about my gender and I'm suddenly not sure I male anymore or at least not just male.  
Okay, tell me more.  
Well i fell femmenin sometimes too, like i always feel at least a little like a guy but sometimes more femmenin, like a girl? I always thought i was just a femmenin guy but now I'm not sure.  
Well, that sounds a lot like a demiflux demiboy.  
What does that mean?  
It means that one of your genders stays the same and the other one or the others change in their intensity, like a solar systhem. The sun is the soul, you have a male soul, after what you told me at least and the earth for example is the other gender, female for you, and it always moves around the soul, but sometimes the earth comes closer to the sun, but you're always two genders just the intensity changes.  
That sounds a lot like what i feel, i think I am a demiflux demiboy I'm still not sure though.  
Thats totally okay, it took me a while to find my perfect lable too, it felt wired at the beginning but with time it felt like me. So take some time think about it, but not to much, it's okay to change the lable later on, so you can first use this lable and if you realize it doesn't fit just change it.  
Thank you so much Keith this really helped me.  
Hey no problem, if you want you can take part in our Sleepover the next time we do one.  
Really? I will think about it, thank you.

A month after the talk with Lance he came out as a demiflux demiboy and from then on took part in some of their sleepovers.


End file.
